<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a view from outside the family by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321528">a view from outside the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(of course), Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Quidditch, Summer, when your parents are famous and you're just chill about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George always offers up the shop as a place for his nieces and nephews to work if they like. Lucy takes him up on the offer for the first time before her fourth year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a view from outside the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i cannot express to you how emotional i get over oliver wood. </p>
<p>the title sounds like it's out of the godfather but i promise that oliver is not a mafia boss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer before her fourth year, Lucy spent most of her time at her uncle’s shop. Molly had been named Quidditch Captain and was constantly practicing, and Lucy grew bored by herself. Uncle George had told all of them that they were welcome to come help out any time they wanted to, any of the cousins, and Lucy decided this would be the summer she finally took him up on it.<br/>
Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was most young witches and wizards' favorite shop in Diagon Alley. The Skiving Snackboxes remained a bestseller among all Hogwarts students, and nearly every summer Uncle George came out with something new, to, as he put it, keep the professor’s on their toes the first couple of weeks of the term.<br/>
</p>
<p>Uncle Ron used to work at the Ministry with Uncle Harry as an auror, but they’d both left after a few years, Uncle Harry to teach, and Uncle Ron to work with his brother. Her dad came by every once and a while to help with the books if they needed it. It was, really, a family business. Lucy thought that was nice, that they all worked together to help the store stay open.<br/>
</p>
<p>A lot of the work consisted of cleaning up the shelves and restocking when it was needed.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy didn’t mind any of it. It kept her mind occupied, and Uncle George let her see all the new products he was designing early, and at the end of every week he let her pick something to take home. Molly’s favorites were nosebleed noughts and she thought that she might have supplied her sister for her entire term. Molly would <i>so</i> owe her.<br/>
</p>
<p>Most of the summer it was just Lucy and her uncles, but sometimes Fred and Roxanne came to see their father with her Aunt Angelina, and she would chase them around the store if it wasn’t too crowded or they’d play gobstones in the back.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy was <i>very</i> bad at Gobstones.<br/>
</p>
<p>Fred hadn’t started school yet but would that September. Roxanne had made Gryffindor like her parents, and Fred was hoping to do the same, though he said he thought Ravenclaw would be alright. He liked to help Uncle George invent things after all, taking after his namesake. Lucy and Roxanne spent lots of time over the games telling him about what his first year would be like, to help calm any nerves.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy liked these moments with her cousins. So many of them were at school now and so she saw them nearly every day, but it was nice to have uninterrupted time to just talk, without the pressure of classes and school work to do.<br/>
</p>
<p>***<br/>
</p>
<p>Towards the end of the summer, more and more Hogwarts students popped into the shop. She had written to Angie and Juliette to tell them she’d been in Uncle George’s shop most of the summer so if they stopped in while they were shopping there was a good chance she’d be there.<br/>
</p>
<p>It was always crowded in the shop around back to school, so Lucy did her best to be as helpful as possible.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Lucy!” she heard someone call, and excused herself from a polite conversation she was having with a group of what looked like first or second years.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hi Angie,” she said, and the two hugged, “Hi Mr. Nettle.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie and her father looked very much alike. They had the same sharp features and dark eyes, although Angie had darker skin than her father. He smiled at Lucy widely, his hand on his daughter's shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie’s parents were a few years older than hers, and Lucy didn’t think her parents had known hers when they were at school, but since they were in Slytherin, it was unlikely they’d have talked much anyway. Lucy had met both of Angie’s parents and Juliette’s mum and genuinely liked all of them, but with her own parents always working, her friends had yet to meet them beyond a brief hello at the end of the school year, and <i>that</i> hadn’t even happened till the end of second year.<br/>
</p>
<p>“How’s your summer been?” Angie asked, and her dad wandered off to look around the shop after kissing his daughter on the top of the head.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Good. Busy. I’ve been here mainly.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Molly’s been practising?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy nodded and jammed her hands in her pockets, “She says that Gryffindor has to win the cup this year. She sounds just like Dad.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie rolled her eyes, “With our current team that’s more than likely. We didn’t even <i>have</i> a Seeker until a week before the first game last year and he graduated in June.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy chuckled, “That’s true. Come on, you looking for anything here?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, but I’ll wander with you. Will your uncle mind?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Nah, my Dad and Uncle Ron are both here helping upstairs,” she explained, “Is Juliette back from her grandparents yet? No right?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie shook her head, “Thursday. She and her mum are coming shopping then. Oh, looks like my dad has found yours.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy followed Angie’s gaze to where Mr. Nettle’s was shaking Oliver’s hand very enthusiastically, and Oliver was smiling, but looked mildly bewildered. Lucy sometimes forgot that Puddlemere was the Nettle family team, and that her family was probably as close to Weasley level Quidditch fanatic as you could get.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s nice and embarrassing,” Angie said, rolling her eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Dad likes it,” Lucy reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “And I’d expect some tickets in the mail soon. Dad loves to give out tickets. I think it makes him feel powerful or something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie laughed, “Thanks Lucy. Should we leave them to it?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh come on, let’s go see. Where’s your sense of bravery?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“At home,” Angie groaned, “Alright fine.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy took Angie’s hand and dragged her up to the second level where their fathers seemed to be discussing the odds of the next match between the Cannons and the Bats.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Dad, you remember Angie right?” Lucy said.<br/>
</p>
<p>Oliver smiled, “Course I do. And I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her father just now. Knows his Quidditch. A man after my own heart.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Oliver was, after all, Lucy’s father and she was rarely starstruck by him, considering how he sometimes fell asleep on the living room couch and snored, or how he once got so excited about the new Chaser Puddlemere had just signed on that he sent her and Molly a Howler in the middle of breakfast because he said that it was too much to put into writing, which she’d run out of the Great Hall to listen to, afraid she was in trouble, or how he blushed most of them time when Percy called him Ollie because no one else called him that and it reminded him of their time as students when they were young.<br/>
</p>
<p>But he was fairly well known around the Wizarding World, and Mr. Nettle’s reaction proved it.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy was still amazed by it though.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Lucy, I’m taking Will out for a pint. Let your father know will you. He and I have Quidditch business to discuss and that’s very important.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes, “Alright I will.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe your parents are Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy shrugged, “My uncle’s Harry Potter too.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Angie waved a hand, “Yeah but you’ve got like twelve cousins who can say the same thing. Oliver Wood is a household name. I probably saw him play ten times before we even met. I’m pretty sure we have a Puddlemere poster somewhere with your dad on it. And every Weasley is basically a war hero.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She was right and Lucy knew it, but it didn’t feel like that to Lucy.<br/>
</p>
<p>Her life had been so normal.<br/>
</p>
<p>She knew that her family had been in the war, that her Uncle Fred had died for it. She knew all about Voldemort and she knew all the things her family had done, even the things they weren’t proud of. They’d both been at Hogwarts during the battle, had seen death first hand. Had helped in the immediate aftermath.<br/>
But hearing them from such a young age made them a normal, everyday part of growing up. She never thought about being a Weasley from an outside perspective.<br/>
</p>
<p>Weasley was a household name, she knew that too. People at the very least knew her Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. They knew her Aunt Hermione too. What a strange feeling, to know that people she’d never even seen, much less met, knowing the lives of her family members.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” Lucy admittied, “I don’t think about it much but it’s weird.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sorry for bringing it up if it’s uncomfortable,” Angie said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Lucy smiled and shook her head, “It’s fine.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Come on, show me the new items for the year. I have to get through Divination somehow.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you took it,” Lucy said, “You knew you were going to hate it. You said to me, when we were picking classes ‘Lucy, I’m going to hate Divination’ and then you signed up anyway.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Whatever. It’s too late now. I can’t very well quit.”<br/>
</p>
<p>***<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy had been trying to stay until closing as much as she could these past few days, when the shop was so busy. She didn’t mind, and she’d bid Angie a goodnight, and watched her and her father turn to go, after Mr. Nettle shook Oliver’s hand again.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You still here?” he asked, smiling at Lucy, “thought you might have headed home.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Dad’s gonna be here for ages,” she nodded in the vague direction of the back office where Percy was still huddled over several books of receipts and accounting, </p>
<p>“How was that drink?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“He’s a nice man,” Oliver said, “And I’m always willing to listen to an outsider’s point of view on how the team’s play. Don’t tell your Uncle Ron, but the Cannons don’t stand a chance this year.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Lucy made a show of zipping her lips and Oliver laughed, “What did you two talk about?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Just family mostly,” she explained. Her parents did not like discussing the war or the events leading up to and immediately after it. She knew that, and neither she nor her sister asked very often. She was definitely not going to bring it up now., “You can get them tickets right?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Already on it,” Oliver replied, “Are you ready to go?”<br/>
</p>
<p>She nodded, “Whenever you are.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Percy!” Oliver called up the stairs, and after a moment, Percy’s head poked out of the office, “Luce and I are going to head home. If you are not home by the time the sun goes down I will come here and collect you myself. That is a promise.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Percy smiled, “I’ll be home in an hour tops. We’re almost done anyway.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” Oliver sighed, “I’ll be counting. You seem to have a habit of losing track of time.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Percy waved his hand dismissively, ignoring Oliver's statement entirely, “You two go ahead. I’ll be home in a bit.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Bye Dad,” Lucy said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Goodbye Lucy dear.” He disappeared back into the office and Oliver shook his head, smiling fondly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“George, can we use the fireplace in the back?” Oliver asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>Uncle George nodded, “Sure can. Thanks for helping today Lucy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She smiled, “Same time tomorrow. I've got a vision for the back wall's organization system I think you'll like.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Uncle George smiled affectionately, “Sounds good Lucy. Oliver, I promise to send him home at a reasonable hour.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Oliver rolled his eyes, “Nobody can do that George, but thanks for trying.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Uncle George and Lucy both laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>